


Fights We've Started with Wolves We Don't Know

by QuickLikeLight



Series: Tightly Wound [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Polyphobia, Sex Toys, Smut, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Insults, Werewolf Mates, minor original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’d think if they were planning to stick us all in a log cabin for any extended period of time, they’d have considered the need for puppies to run and frolic,” Stiles said, pointedly ignoring the stares being thrown their way.<br/>“And the space that Alpha egos tend to take up,” Allison added, sharing a blistering look with her counterpart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fights We've Started with Wolves We Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picturestoproveit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picturestoproveit/gifts), [FutureMrsWatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureMrsWatson/gifts).



> This was started as a response to [this prompt](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com/post/97655112758/saathi1013-otpprompts-imagine-your-ot3) and quickly spiraled out of control.
> 
> As always, my thanks are spread between many beautiful people for this fic. All love to the Root Cellar chat writers, who always encourage me to Write the Thing (or, in this case, FINISH the Thing). [Essbee](http://get-stiles.tumblr.com) is the reason any of my work gets completed at all; Lady, you're the best Alpha (reader) any girl could ask for. Additionally, this fic benefited greatly from the careful beta reading of [Maya](http://whatthehalefire.tumblr.com), and [Hedwig-Dordt](http://hedwig-dordt.tumblr.com/), and I am so grateful for their encouragement and suggestions. 
> 
> I would be remiss if I didn't mention that I wrote this thing with my beloved [Kate](http://pictures-to-prove-it.tumblr.com) in mind. Next time, darling, I'll work in the baseball pants.

“This is a meeting for Alphas and their mates, McCall, not a harem,” the Alpha in the corner sneered. The campsite meeting room was small and cramped, and wolves jostled them on all sides.

“You’d think if they were planning to stick us all in a log cabin for any extended period of time, they’d have considered the need for puppies to run and frolic,” Stiles said, pointedly ignoring the stares being thrown their way.

“And the space that Alpha egos tend to take up,” Allison added, sharing a blistering look with her counterpart.

“Guys, that’s not -” Scott tried, pleading with his eyes. Allison sighed dramatically, falling back into Stiles. He stood behind her, draped over her shoulders like an exceptionally huggy shawl. The matching mating marks on their necks were close enough together that Scott sort of itched to press them against one another, to see the perfect outline of his teeth displayed in their vulnerable flesh. His mouth watered at the thought, lust swamping his brain with a haze he knew the others would be able to smell. “Fuck.”

“Later,” Stiles grinned lazily, tucking his hands into Allison’s hoodie pocket.

“Let’s just get this over with, okay? Then we can head back to the camper and -”

“How does that work, anyway, McCall?” Tall, Loud, and Asshole-y snarked as he rose from his shadowy corner. “Do you let him watch while you fuck her? Bet it’s easier than having to tell him he smells like that, huh? Or is it her that you’re pity fucking? Been here days, can’t figure out which one’s actually your mate, and which one’s the mistress.”

The snarl started deep in his belly, working its way out through hastily descended fangs. Stiles and Allison were on him instantly, each taking an arm.

“Hey now, Scotty,” Stiles soothed, rubbing one hand over the small of Scott’s back in a way that generally calmed him down. Scott could feel his eyes blazing, the promise of fur under his skin, the tingle of claws at his fingertips. He shouldn’t; the summit should be a time for making alliances, forging friendships that would protect his pack. All he wanted to do was tear someone apart.

“We’re both his mates,” Allison said, head held high. “It doesn’t happen often, but it’s certainly not unheard of, especially for a True Alpha. Scott has an important bond with both of us, and we have one with one another. That’s really all you need to know.”

“That, and your polyphobic attitude fucking sucks,” Stiles added, clinging to Scott’s middle in an effort to ground him.

“Ah, yes, everyone, please bow to the judgment of the heatslut.” The Alpha grinned, showing his fangs and flashing his eyes at Scott in a challenge.

“Heat- _what_?” Stiles gasped, arms loosening around Scott’s waist. Scott reared forward, claws extending even as Allison stepped in front of him.

“Apologize,” she demanded, pointing her finger in the Alpha’s face unflinchingly. “To Stiles and to Scott. Now.”

“What’re you going to do, beta bait?” he sneered, moving into her space and staring down with red eyes. Allison held his gaze, and Scott thrilled at his mate’s strength through his anger. “I am Liam Welk, Alpha of the Welk Pack. We’re 60 wolves strong right now. No one threatens us. Especially the side bitch of a barely-there Alpha like McCall.”

“I hadn’t heard of you, actually. The Welk pack must have come a long way, huh?” Allison laughed. “Did you drive for days? Or do that stupid run thing you guys sometimes do? I know it’s quick, but SUVs are much quicker. That’s how my family travels, you know. Maybe you’ve heard of us? I’m Allison. Allison Argent.”

Welk’s eyebrows shot up, but he stood his ground. He met Scott’s eye and shook his head.

“You brought hunter trash to a wolfmeet, McCall? I know you’re bitten and all, but even omegas know not to mate knot-hungry hunter girls. Figured Hale would have broken you of that idea. Or is our girl just following in auntie Kate’s footsteps? Ready to bake yourself a puppy pie, Argent?”

Allison moved faster than Scott had ever seen her, dagger glistening with lime green wolfsbane serum at Welk’s neck before either Alpha had a chance to move.

“Whoa, whoa, Alli,” Stiles shot forward, gripping her arm with shaky hands. “Hey, Alli, calm down okay? S’not worth this. It’s not.”

“I’m not Kate,” Allison forced out, teeth grinding. “And he doesn’t get to talk about Scott that way. Derek either. Or you. He doesn’t get to talk about us like this.”

“Hey, I’m fine, babe. I’m just peach-” Stiles cut off as a wolf from one of the other packs slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. Scott was on the wolf instantly, prying his hands from Stiles’ throat and pinning him to the floor.

“Allison, get him out of here,” he grunted, struggling with the other Alpha on the floor. The Alpha’s claws dug in, causing him to hiss in pain, but Scott didn’t let up, keeping the wolves under him and inside him subdued simultaneously.

“Scott, uh,” Allison hedged. “That is not going to be possible.” Scott glanced up to see his mate with her knife at Welk’s neck, the Alpha on his back under her.

“S’fine guys, I got it,” Stiles said from a few feet away, wolfsbane rope knotted around yet another Alpha’s neck, causing the wolf to pant and gasp. The rest of the Alphas, twelve in all, stood in a loose circle around them, tensed and waiting while their mates gathered behind them. Scott breathed out slowly, settling his wolf and letting his claws retract. He sat heavily on the abdomen of the wolf underneath him, pinning the guy’s arms with his knees, and raised his hands in a sort of half-shrug, half-flail that he felt, instinctively, he must have learned from Stiles.

“Everybody else got to bring their mates,” he said, slurring around the fangs he couldn’t quite get to retreat. “It seemed only fair that I bring mine. I thought...”

“It’s pretty obvious they didn’t want to meet us, Scott,” Allison said, yanking back on Welk’s hair.

“That’s okay,” Stiles said, falsely bright. “As that asshole so winningly pointed out, there are three of us. We don’t need these other jerks anyway.”

“That’s too bad,” a voice came from the back. A young woman, only a few years older than them, with dark hair and a boatload of freckles, poked her head out from behind the lithe black Alpha covering her. “I told Bernie I wanted to meet you. I tried to find your tent earlier but he made me come back here for the entmoot.”

“Was that a _Lord of the Rings_ reference?” Stiles squealed, accidentally jerking the rope tighter around his felled Alpha’s neck. The wolf squeaked before Stiles reached down to loosen his tie again. “Whoops. Sorry there big guy. Though honestly I don’t know why I’m apologizing; you’re the one that tried to eat me, so really, you sort of -”

“Stiles!” Allison and Scott barked at the same time. Stiles flushed bright red, embarrassment rolling off of him in waves, but the freckled woman laughed.

“Are the three of you used to subduing packs of wild Alphas?” she asked, stepping out into the middle of the circle.

“Well, I wouldn’t say ‘used to it,’” Scott hedged.

“But this is definitely not the first time,” Allison finished, kneeling on Welk’s stomach with glee.

“I’m Sarah,” Freckle Face said, holding one hand out to Scott. He took it, other hand pressing the subdued wolf’s head back down to the floor. “You must be True Alpha McCall.”

“You can just call me Scott,” he grinned. “That’s Stiles,” he nodded toward where his mate was binding the Alpha’s hands with his wolfsbane rope, “and I think Allison already introduced herself.”

“This is Bernard, but we all call him Bernie, no matter what he tells you.” Sarah pulled a tall, lean man with coal-dark skin and eyelashes longer than any Scott had ever seen, toward them, breaking the circle. “We’re from the Millson pack, in Oregon. We’ve heard about you.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Stiles asked, sitting placidly on the struggling wolf’s back.

“Mostly good,” Sarah nodded, before quirking her head. “Some of it’s downright awesome.”

“That’s us alright,” Stiles grinned. “The awesome is mostly me. Sometimes Allison helps.” Scott shook his head before looking down at the wolf under him, sterning his forehead and letting his eyes flash.

“If I let you up are you going to try that again?”

The Alpha shook his head, eyes wide and hazel.

“How about you?” Stiles poked the one he was using as a stool. The Alpha growled, but when Stiles ground his hand into the guy’s nose, he quit quickly enough, hanging his head in defeat. “Better. We don’t mouth off like that to people who regularly handle wolf lichen, do we Rover?” Scott snorted, fond smile crossing his face. He turned toward where Allison sat, carefully grazing the edge of her poisoned dagger over Welk’s jaw, like she was giving him a shave.

“What about you, Welk? You done?” he asked, narrowing his gaze showing his teeth.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” the wolf growled softly, keeping his face extremely still.

“I think we’re _all_ finished here, actually,” Bernie said, deep voice rumbling smoothly throughout the room. “I don’t know who decided putting a bunch of Alphas and their mates in the same room was a good idea, but they aren’t allowed on the next planning committee.” Some of the other Alphas shuffled in place, grumbling, but Bernie simply shook his head and offered Scott his hand. “If you want to collect your assassins, I think Sarah has chili fixins back at our tent.”

“I’m a hunter, not an assassin,” Allison huffed. “And I’m not even that anymore! Just a mate. A well-armed, highly trained Alpha mate.”

Stiles laughed, pulling her off of Welk’s prone form. “Yeah, well, I am totally an assassin. And, by the way, Allison? I’m blaming you for this one. That makes the count on _Fights We’ve Started With Wolves We Don’t Know_ two for me, and _five_ for you. Scott, as everyone is aware, you’re still at zero.”

Allison snorted. Scott, admirably, did not roll his eyes. Well, he didn’t roll his eyes _a lot_.

* * *

 

Scott shut the camper door, trying not to shake the little pop-up too badly. It didn’t matter; Allison and Stiles were both sitting cross-legged on the bed, playing cards.

“Got any twos?” Stiles asked, eyebrow raised. He was a bit pink-cheeked and sweaty, but Scott waved it off. It was the middle of summer in California, after all.

“Stiles, I just asked for twos last round,” Allison pouted, flipping him a card. He grinned.

“I can’t help the draw, Alli. All I do is win.”

“Have you guys been holed up here all night?” Scott asked, looking around at the remains of their s’mores supplies and the box of wine sitting empty on its side.

“We figured we’d best avoid the rest of those asshole alphas, just to be on the safe side,” Stiles nodded, taking a swig out of a plastic cup. He shifted uneasily on the bed.

“Bernie said, though -”

“We know babe,” Allison nodded. “We could have gone if we wanted. But you know, howling circles aren’t really our thing. We’re more than happy to let you do all that… wolfy business.”

“We’re mostly just here to look pretty,” Stiles agreed. “We get that.”

“Got any sevens?” she asked, trying to peer over at Stiles’ hand. He grumbled and tossed her a card, biting his lip as he shifted away, trying to get out of her line of sight. Allison laughed, loud and a bit pitchy in her buzz, and Scott sighed.

“So while I was out securing our pack, you two were in here drinking up all the wine, eating all the smores, and playing Go Fish for three hours?”

“Well. Not for the entire time, no,” Allison grinned, wicked and bright. Stiles flushed deep red immediately and squirmed where he sat. Scott narrowed his eyes at them both.

“What did you do?”

“We may have been a bit worked up after we got back. All that adrenaline, you know?” Allison grinned, sweeping up the cards with one swift hand. “We needed to find something to do with it.”

Scott wilted a little. It wasn’t that he minded that they’d had sex without him. He’d just - well, he’d sort of been looking forward to that himself. Allison wasn’t the only one that got a bit battle-lusty after a fight.

“Aw, look,” Stiles laughed, slanting a sideways look at Allison. “He thinks we went on without him.”

“Us?” Allison giggled, pulling off the t-shirt she’d been wearing, something that had belonged to Scott or Stiles one at some point in the past, before all their clothes had mixed. Her pink lace bra was bright against the cream of her skin, and Scott felt his claws tipping out already, at just the sight of her body and the smell of arousal building in the camper. “Scott, you should know better. We wouldn’t leave you hanging. We just, ahem… prepared.”

Within seconds, Scott was shirtless and shoeless, climbing onto the double bed. There wasn’t enough room, really, for all of them on it, but they piled in together anyway, tangles of sweaty limbs and hair and breath more comforting than claustrophobic by now. Scott pushed at Stiles’ shirt, willing it up and off, away from all the skin it was swallowing.

“Prepared,” he repeated, tongue numb and dumb in his mouth as he caught the scent of lube and silicone and the heavy wetness of Allison’s arousal.

“We figured you might want to get right to it,” Stiles breathed, flushed and panting already as he fumbled with the drawstring on his basketball shorts. No, those were Scott’s shorts. Definitely Scott’s. Which meant it wouldn’t really matter if -

“Dude, I was getting there,” Stiles whined, torn shorts slipping from his skin. He was bare underneath, and the sight of his thighs under Scott’s hands made his mouth water.

“I got him ready for you,” Allison said, wrapping her arms around Scott from behind. She hovered over him, draping herself over his shoulders and hugging them around his neck. Her voice was hot in his ear, gravelled with lust and stoking the fire in his belly. He could feel his eyes flashing red as he pushed Stiles onto his back, working the remnants of the shorts off bony hips.

“You were off taking care of us so good,” Allison purred, “I decided I wanted to take care of you too. And I know how you like it. I know you like him hot and tight and wet around you, ready for you to knot up and own. I know how much you like to fuck his ass.”

Scott whined, low in his throat. Under him, Stiles’ eyes went wide and glassy, unfocused as he spread himself out on the bed, arched his back and thrust his hips up in a show. His cock bounced against his stomach, oozing precome and filling the camper with the sharp, bitter scent of it. The lighting in the camper was dim, but with Scott’s wolf so near the surface, it was easy enough to see the flat end of a plug pressed up tight against Stiles’ ass. He tapped it gently with one finger, and Stiles moaned at the small vibration it caused.

“You did this for me?” he asked, not even sure who he was talking to. They both nodded, though, Stiles with a dazed sort of spasm and Allison, a heavy huff of breath panting over his ear.

“He wanted to be ready for you. You know he talks big, but all that fighting made him feel bad. He was worried about you, about what they might say to you once we were gone. Worried you might be upset when you got back. He wanted me to help you feel better, put him back where he belongs.”

“Where do you belong, Stiles?” Scott asked, all earnest longing. He rubbed his hands up Stiles’ ribs, over puffy nipples and down the trail of hair leading to his cock. Stiles groaned in response, but that wasn’t enough for Allison.

“Where should we always be, Stiles?” she asked, pressing her breasts against Scott’s back. “Where do we always want to be?”

“With you,” Stiles panted back. “Always wanna be under you. Or in you. On your knot.”

Scott surged forward, covering Stiles’ body with his own. He bit kisses into Stiles’ mouth, over his jaw and throat, working his way down to the mating mark at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He licked and kissed the skin there, bringing the blood bright to the surface of Stiles’ skin. Allison’s hands rubbed languidly over his back as she talked, guiding them both.

“I can feel it when you touch him there. It’s like you’re touching me too, lighting up my skin with your hands. Touch him, Scott. Rub yourself on him. He smells like me, but it’s been so long since you left, he doesn’t smell like you anymore.”

That wasn’t true. Stiles had been wearing his clothes, sleeping in the same bed as him, with him almost every minute of the rest of the day. Stiles smelled as much like him as any of them ever did, but as soon as Allison said it, it was as if the wolf under his skin could scent someone else, another Alpha come to claim his mates. He growled, warning off unseen predators, and rubbed his cheek vigorously over Stiles’ collarbone.

“Ungh, Scott,” Stiles groaned. “Beard burn, man.”

Scott pulled back to watch as the red welts chased one another across Stiles’ chest. He dragged the tips of his claws gently down Stiles’ stomach, watching white lines fill up pink before his eyes. Stiles was his, marked up and claimed, and the knowledge made his cock throb painfully where it was caught in his jeans.

“Please just - hng - please just fuck me,” Stiles begged, one hand tangled in his own hair, the other clasped with Allison’s. He already sounded fucked out and desperate. “Please, Alpha.”

“He wants you so bad, Scott,” Allison whispered, reaching around him with her free hand to unbutton his fly. The buttons popped open one by one, obscene little snaps of fabric against metal. Her hand was hot and damp as she pushed it into his boxers, sliding his jeans and all down just enough to pull his cock out. “You’ll give it to him won’t you? My cock is good and all, but he wants you now.”

Scott’s brain flooded with images of Allison wearing a strap on, small, devilishly curved dildo sticking proudly out of the harness. He could picture it easily, her easing over Stiles on his knees, spreading his ass for the simple black cock she favored, thrusting into him with slow, sensuous rocks of her hips. He shuddered, fangs pricking at his bottom lip. Allison laughed. “Maybe once you’ve knotted him, I’ll fuck you with it too. Get you all worked up so you can spill in his mouth. What do you think, huh?”

“I think if you keep talking like that, I’m going to knot your hand,” Scott grit out, taking deep breaths through his nose to control himself.

“Better not,” Stiles grunted, tipping his hips back. The end of the plug was settled deeply into the flesh of his ass, and Scott traced around it with one claw, making Stiles quiver and shake. He pushed Stiles’ hips back and up, pulling his mates’ legs over his shoulders. Allison held them there, keeping Stiles in place as Scott dipped down, running his tongue around the base of the plug, lapping at pale skin gone red. “Please, Scott, please,” fell out of Stiles’ mouth as Scott nudged his tongue under the edge, prying the plug up with his mouth.

“He begs so pretty, doesn’t he?” Allison said, stroking Stiles’ calves against Scott’s back, pressing his legs there to leverage his hips up. “You should have heard him earlier when I fucked him. ‘ _Please Alli, please fuck me, let me come_.’”

Scott grumbled happily, his gut on fire at the image of his mates in bed together, making each other come, preparing for him. “Did you?”

“Oh no,” she laughed. “No, no. He had to _wait_.” Her fingers slipped down around Scott’s ribs, to the stretch of Stiles’ hole around the toy. She ran the pad of one finger around the rim, chasing Scott’s tongue, teasing with them both. “I fucked him until he couldn’t hold himself up, and then I took his mouth. He wiped his face, but if you try, he might still taste like me in places.”

Scott whined, high and needy in his throat as she pulled his head back, latching onto his throat with her mouth. She teased Stiles with the toy, working it in small circles as she nudged it in and out, just barely. Stiles’ thighs trembled with the strain of keeping his hips up, and Scott rubbed them, unsure if he was trying to soothe or arouse.

“How ready are you, Stiles?” she asked, hot breath cascading over Scott’s throat in the place where Stiles’ mating bite lay, under the surface of unblemished skin. The bites, mirror images on either side of his neck, throbbed and pulsed hot like brands in his flesh. Allison plucked at the spot she’d bitten with one hand while she dug her chin into the other side, making his balls draw up tight and the base of his cock ache with the need to knot.

“So goddamn ready that I may come without either of you,” Stiles snapped, rolling his hips against the pull of the plug. Allison laughed and pulled it out with a pop.

“Shit, shit, Alli,” he groaned, grabbing the base of his dick with one hand, fingers vice-like around his flesh. Scott waited a beat before prying them off, kissing each long fingertip with delicate presses of lips and tongue and teeth. He made it through four fingers before Stiles was begging again. “Please, Scott, just - ugh, please just fuck me. Come on Scott. Make me come. Fuck me, _Alpha_.”

Scott scooped Stiles up, fire licking up his spine as he settled with his ass on his heels. Allison pressed easily against his back, her hot hands pushing at his pants, working them down to his knees where they bunched, trapping him. Stiles settled in his lap easily, eyes wide and hungry as Scott licked over his jaw and cheeks, chasing the phantom taste of Allison from his skin.

“Alpha, please,” Stiles begged again, so quiet.

“He wants you so badly,” Allison pressed, mouth against his ear.

“Been aching for your knot for hours.” Stiles squirmed, trying to get at Scott’s cock while his hands busied themselves in Allison’s hair, clinging to Scott’s shoulder.

“Take it then,” Scott offered, leaning back to give Stiles room to work. His shoulders rested against Allison’s chest, and she wrapped her arms around him easily, holding up his weight. Stiles rutted against him a moment, cock dripping and achingly red, before Scott took his own dick in hand and held it still, ready for his mate. “Come on baby. Take my knot, if you want it.”

Stiles sinking down on his cock was a spiritual experience every time. He was too hot inside, all that slick heat surrounding Scott’s cock and making his hips flex up. Scott had to bite his lip to keep from knotting there and then.

“Is he still slick?” Allison purred in his ear, scraping her nails over his nipples. “After I fucked him open, I just slipped the lube inside him, squeezed half the tube in there. Plugged him up like I was keeping him full of come, like you do when you tie him. I wish you could have seen him. He just shook for it.”

Scott’s breath caught in his chest as Stiles rode his cock, bouncing haphazardly on Scott’s hips. Scott fitted his hands around that lean waist, pulling him down harder and then pushing up, helping take the pressure off of Stiles’ quivering thighs.

“So good, Scotty,” Stiles panted, eyes hooded and hands grasping for Allison’s on Scott’s chest. “Feel so good in me. Shit. _Fuck_. So good. _Alpha_.”

Stiles’ cock bounced against his stomach, weeping from the ruddy head. Scott’s mouth watered for it. He dipped his fingers along the slit, scooping up precome and bringing them to his mouth to taste and suck. Stiles groaned, chin falling to his chest. “Can’t do that, Scotty. Not if I’m going to last ‘til you knot.”

“Maybe he needs a distraction?” Allison grinned against Scott’s skin, bucking her own hips in time with his.

“Hands and knees?” Scott asked, stretching to try and catch her mouth in a kiss. Stiles groaned above him, dropping down to lick at their lips, messy and hot.

“Hm, yeah I think so. That mouth looks like it could use some work.”

“Yes, yes, wanna be between you,” Stiles nodded, almost frantic. Allison scrambled out from behind them, settling herself against the camper wall, a pillow behind her back. She pulled off her tiny knit shorts and the bright pink thong that matched her bra. It landed on Scott’s chest, sliding delicately down his skin as she grinned from the other side of the bed.

“Oh yeah?” He laughed, pulling Stiles up and dumping him on the bed. Scott shucked his pants as quickly as he could while Stiles rolled over onto his hands and knees.

“Hurry up, Scott,” Stiles grumbled. “I need you in me like, hours ago.”

“I was just in you!” Scott protested, half-laughing, half-groaning at the sight of Stiles on all fours, presenting.

“Wasn’t enough. Fill me up, Alpha. Or I might find Alli’s dildo again,” Scott felt the growl building in his throat as Stiles smirked over his shoulder. “Maybe I’ll just walk out of here naked. Bet you there’s a wolf out there who wouldn’t mind - Ah!”

Scott slammed into him with a grunt, one hand tight around Stiles’ hip while the other pushed him down by the neck, submitting him easily.

“What was that you were saying?” Alli grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Uhhhnnnnggggg.” Scott waited for the witty rejoinder, but it didn’t come. Stiles scraped his face against the cheap coverlet on the bed, mouth open and panting as soft, breathy sounds fell out. Scott thrust in smooth, long strokes that had Stiles’ ass arching higher, and those big hands reaching back to spread himself. The visual of Scott’s cock disappearing into Stiles’ body always made his head reel a little, made him want to mount up and fuck hard and fast, pop a knot into that pale, lush ass until Stiles squirmed and came on it, struggling and whimpering. He pushed himself further up, half-sitting on Stiles’ hips, and reached forward to grasp his mate by the nape of his neck.

“Pretty sure Allison had something for you to take care of,” he got out, gritting his teeth. Stiles nodded, dazed, and peeled himself up off of the bed long enough for Allison to get under him, trap his head with her strong thighs. The first lap of his tongue, eager and quick, made her eyes roll closed and her head drop back. Every thrust of Scott’s hips sent Stiles deeper into her cunt, his nose rubbing against her clit as he mouthed desperately at her opening. Her breathing sped to quick gasps of air as she held tightly to Stiles’ hair, using his face to get off.

“Fuck, Stiles, so hot,” Scott panted, rubbing soothingly down Stiles’ back. “You good babe? So close…” Stiles pulled one hand up long enough to shoot Scott a thumbs up before burying himself in Allison again, moaning loudly against her cunt.

“That’s it baby, rub your nose in it, that’s right,” Allison crooned, scratching her nails through his hair. “So good for us aren’t you Stiles? So pretty on our Alpha’s cock. Such a good boy, giving me your mouth.”

Stiles pulled his face up, ready to snark at her, but Allison easily maneuvered him back down, grinning. “I’ve got better uses for your tongue. Make me come, Stiles. I want Scott to watch you make me come on your face.”

Stiles groaned and lapped at her, eager and messy as he dragged his tongue up her slit, circled her clit and sucked. Allison bucked under him, scraping her nails down his neck, over his shoulders, caught up in the wave of pleasure his mouth always wrought in her. Her filthy guidance turned to babble as he crooked two fingers in her cunt, rubbing them inside her in just the right spot.

“Shit, Stiles, yes, that’s it, that’s it, come on, make me, I can’t, you have to make me, make me come Stiles, come on, fuck - fuck - !” Allison threw her head back as she came, smacking it hard against the side of the camper. Scott winced but she didn’t even seem to notice, dazed and fucked-out as she came back down, pushing Stiles’ face away. He whimpered a bit at the loss and she leaned down, licking herself from his lips.

“So good for me,” she smiled against his mouth. Stiles rolled his eyes, but his scent ratcheted up at the words, stringing Scott higher along the tightrope. He sniffed, long and deep and as subtly as he could, trying to roll around in the scent of Allison’s orgasm, Stiles’ arousal, the happy pheromones his mates poured off like so much perfume. Allison noticed.

“And Scott fucks us so good, doesn’t he? He makes us feel so good, our Alpha.” She fluttered her eyelashes at him, holding his eyes over Stiles’s outstretched back. “Our Alpha has the best knot. He fills us up just right, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, ungh,” Stiles nodded, pushing back into Scott’s thrusts with abandon. “Feels so good. Christ, Scott, so good. Knot me Alpha. Come on. Want it so bad. Want you so much. _Please_.”

Scott’s hips slammed into Stiles in a stuttered thrust as the knot popped, swelling at the base of him. He tried pushing through it but Stiles followed him with his hips, pressing back into the cup of Scott’s pelvis.

“Don’t take it out,” Stiles grunted, circling his hips frantically on the knot, harsh little moans falling out of his mouth. “Want it in me, want to be all tied up with you, don’t pull off.”

“Won’t, won’t,” Scott tried to assure him as pleasure crested in the base of his spine. He thrust in short, sharp strokes, rubbing the knot against Stiles’ insides. Stiles sank his head into his arms as he ground back, wailing on Scott’s cock.

“We’ve got you baby,” Allison petted his face, stroked her hands through his hair and down his shoulders. “You’ve been so good for us, Stiles. Such a good mate. Come for us. Come on, baby. Come for our Alpha.”

“I would if he would just -!” Stiles bounced his ass against Scott’s hips, fast and hard and almost too much, pulling the orgasm from Scott’s knot. Scott sagged down over him, bracketing Stiles’ body with his own and reaching under to take hold of his mate’s neglected cock. Three long pulls and Stiles was coming around him, shaking and shuddering with it as his knees crumpled and he slid to the mattress. Scott rolled them onto their sides with care, keeping Stiles close to him as his knot pulsed and throbbed inside the too-hot clutch of Stiles’ body. Allison sank down next to them, curling into Stiles’ chest and wriggling into arms he draped haphazardly over her.

“Hold me, lazy,” she ordered, trying to position his arms just right.

“Can’t. No power. Fucked it all out of me.” Stiles mimed trying to lift his fingers, to reach for some distant goal, before his hand dropped back to Allison’s hip. She giggled, flushed, far too innocent for the girl who’d been directing the show moments before.

“How about you?” she asked, peering over Stiles to catch Scott’s eyes. “You feeling suitably Alpha-stroked?”

“I’m sure the other puppies heard us, so maybe you won’t get bullied at craft time tomorrow.” Stiles stretched and yawned, cringing when the rim of his ass pulled against the knot. “If you do, you’re on your own. I’m not going to be able to walk for days.”

“Days, huh? That might be a record,” Scott grinned, feeling warm and smug and loved.

“Don’t feel too proud of yourself,” Stiles shot, wriggling a little. “It’s mostly Allison’s fault.”

Scott froze for a second, catching Allison’s eye before dropping to snuffle at Stiles’ mating bite. “Yeah. Well. Most good things are, aren’t they?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
